A Series of Unfortunate Events
by hansonkali
Summary: Ron and Hermione are set to be married, but what happens when her ex shows up again?
1. Chapter 1

I had this story on an old account and am transferring it on here.

Chapter One

Hermione smiled as she sat in her hotel room. Looking at her sleeping child she brushed her hair out of her face and then looked over at Ginny who was in her room while Ron and Harry were off doing normal muggle things, "I don't see why you had to ask what you just did Ginny," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

The red-haired Mrs. Potter looked at her best friend and crossed her arms, "And why not Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I just want to know if Ron has been clued in on Madeline's true parentage," Ginny said as she looked at the sleeping child beside Hermione. She, Hermione, and Harry all knew that Madeline was a result of a secret relationship that had happened when Ron and Hermione had been broken up. The break up had taken place just three months after the war had ended. Immediately after Hermione and Ron's break up Hermione had entered into a doomed secret relationship. Ginny had been the first to find out of course she had told Harry. "I still think you were stupid for ever dating Madeline's father," Ginny admitted honestly. Hermione had gotten her heart-broken in the end.

Hermione looked down at her daughter as Ginny spoke. Ron was still clueless even after three years. Ron had no clue that Madeline's father wasn't just some stranger. That Madeline's father wasn't just some guy Hermione slept with during one night of grief. No Hermione had slept with Madeline's father more than once. She had dated him secretly for two months. "No, Ron has no clue that Madeline is Draco's daughter," Hermione said as she whispered Draco's name as if Madeline could hear her. She had put silencing spell around Madeline. "And indeed I was stupid Ginny but I'll never regret dating Malfoy," Hermione replied looking up. If she hadn't gotten involved with Malfoy she wouldn't have Madeline. "Anyway enough talk about Malfoy and the past. We are here in this nice place to prepare for my wedding to your brother," Hermione smiled. She and Ron had reconciled just a month after Draco had ended things. Hermione even if she had taken Ron back had to admit that deep down, Draco had gotten under her skin in their two months together. That he was now just a part of her. And not just as her daughter's father.

Ginny nodded, "Fine no more talks of the wretched blonde snake," she smiled. Ginny thought Hermione should tell Ron though. Why enter a marriage with a very huge secret looming over her? Over them? What would happen if Hermione ever ran into Malfoy again? Malfoy was no dumb snake. He would know if he ever saw Madeline that she was his daughter. That she wasn't no strangers.

* * *

><p>Draco rolled his eyes as he ignored his mother talking. When their car pulled up in front of the hotel Draco got out after their driver opened the door, "I know mom. I am to treat Astoria like a queen during the last few days leading up to our wedding," he said forcing a smile on his lips. Closing the door he watched the car drive off. Of course his mother would put him in the less expensive hotel. Going inside he forced an even bigger smile as he saw his future wife waiting on him, "Toria," he said using his nickname for her.<p>

Astoria grinned as soon as she saw her future husband walk inside the hotel, "I have waited on you Draco," she said as she walked over and pulled him into a brief hug. Astoria was still convinced that somewhere deep down once the vows were said that Draco would fall in love with her. That their marriage wouldn't just be a marriage of name only. "I already got the key to your room," she said as she pulled away and handed it to him. "Speaking of your room, did you know you are on the same floor as the Potters?" she asked referring to Ginny and Harry. "I didn't even know they were in town. I find such a coincidence," she laughed. She knew that Draco had never gotten along with Harry.

When Astoria hugged him Draco cringed. He wasn't one for affections. The only one he had ever showed affections for was his Mione. Or as the others called her, Hermione Granger. No one else dared call her Mione but him. He had started doing it during their two months together. Two months in which he had fallen fast and hard for her. But he had to end things. His mother had arranged his hand in marriage to the soon to be graduated Astoria. He had never been someone who could let his mother down so he had made the difficult decision to let Mione go. It had killed him that day and it had killed him even worse when a month later he had heard she reunited with the dumb bloke Weasley. He had also heard rumors that a few months after that she had, had a child. He was sure it was Ron's. They loved to go fast. He had once confronted Hermione on her love for Ron during their brief romance. Hermione had said Ron just felt natural for her. Draco agreed. Ron probably was natural for her because Hermione didn't think she could do better when she could. If he hadn't decided to make his mother proud she would still be doing better. "T...the Potter's are on vacation here too?" Draco asked being brought of his thoughts as he took his room key from his soon to be bride. "What are they doing in a hotel like this and even on an island such as this?"

Laughing when Draco questioned her she shook her head, "Why do you care so much about the Potter's?" she asked a little taken aback. "But if you must know Ginny said they were for that bookworm's upcoming wedding to the red-headed Weasley boy. The one named Ron," Astoria said as she looked at Draco and smiled. "I guess your mother isn't the only person who feels like this island is Romantic."

When he heard what Astoria said Draco went paler than normal. Hermione was here...on the island. And she was marrying a guy who really didn't deserve her. A guy who he considered a bloody idiot, "I guess she isn't," he muttered as he pushed past Astoria. Looking at the room number on his key he headed to his room. He was suddenly no longer wanting to be around anyone. He was sure if he was around anyone long enough he would hex everyone in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Draco huffed as he exited his hotel room. A day had passed since he found out that Hermione and Ron were here on the island as well, "Bloody prat marrying the girl I love," he muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway towards the elevators. If it were up to him he would have stayed in sulked in his room all day but alias he had wedding planning to do with Astoria.

Getting to Astoria's room he raised his hand and knocked, waiting on her to answer. He was half wishing she wouldn't answer. Draco wasn't really into planning weddings. He would rather have hired a wedding planner but his mother had, had none of it. She wanted her and Astoria's mother to plan it all, minus the cake testing, which is what Draco and Astoria were doing today.

When Astoria did open the door Draco painted on a fake smile, "Hello Toria," he said hoping he sounded genuine.

Astoria grinned when she saw Draco upon opening her door, "Hello," she said as she stepped out of her room. She was already ready to go. To be honest she had been ready two hours ago. To say that she was over the moon about her upcoming wedding would be an understatement of the year. She couldn't wait til she became Malfoy. "Your mom said that the bakery wasn't far from the hotel," she told Draco as they made it to the elevators. Hitting the button she got on once the doors opened and pressed the button for the lobby.

"That is good," Draco muttered trying to fake interest in what she said. As the elevator doors opened once they reached the lobby he got off and once Astoria got off he decided to be nice by taking her hand in his. It was the least he could do for her. Try being nice while in reality he was utterly and dreadfully bored and wishing he were somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Hermione who had been in the lobby waiting for Ginny smiled as she felt Madeline crawl into her lap. She and Ginny were taking Madeline to the local zoo. Madeline had an insane love for animals and Hermione could see her daughter somehow one day working with animals though she didn't want to think of that yet. She just wanted to keep Madeline little for as long as possible.<p>

Madeline smiled up at her mummy after she got into her lap, "Mummy where's Aunt Ginny?" the three-year old asked. Impatience clear in her voice.

Hermione laughed at her daughter, "She is coming Madi just give her time," she said kissing her daughter's forehead. Looking over towards the elevator's Hermione at that very moment could tell anyone when her life fell apart or well when it seemed it had fallen apart. It was when she saw Draco Malfoy walk off the elevator with a girl who had been just a year or two below them in Hogwarts. "What the hell is that bloke doing here?" Hermione asked a little to loudly.

"What bloke?" Ginny asked right as she walked over to Hermione and sat beside her on the couch in the lobby. She had run a few minutes late thanks to her morning sickness. Just two months ago she had found out she was having her and Harry's first child.

Looking up as she heard Ginny, Hermione sighed and wondered if it would be best to lie or just tell half the truth. "Malfoy," she said just deciding to be honest. She was sure Ginny and Harry would find out soon enough anyway.

"He's here to marry Astoria Greengrass," Ginny answered as she shrugged and moved some of her red hair out of her eyes.

Hearing Ginny, Hermione made a face not just because of her answer but because it seemed like she had known this in advance. "You knew he was here?" she asked as she shook her head, anger clear in her voice. She hadn't been expecting her supposed to friends to have kept that from her. "You weren't going to tell me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Sighing Ginny knew she had really stepped in it by admitting the truth to Hermione but she hadn't seen a point in lying. "Yes I knew he was here. I ran into Astoria last night when I headed back into mine and Harry's hotel room," she shrugged as she looked up and watched Draco walked outside with Astoria. "And I was going to tell you Hermione," she said though in reality she wasn't sure if that was the truth or not.

Hermione wasn't sure if she believed Ginny when Ginny said she would have told her the truth. She had deserved to know though. She had to think of some ways to avoid him and to make sure he avoided Madeline. Looking up she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was no longer in the lobby.

* * *

><p>Draco walked outside with Astoria and soon hailed a cab. When one came he opened the door for her and then got in himself. He let her give directions as he leaned back in the seat. Hearing her start to talk about wedding stuff again he allowed himself to zone out. The wedding was all she seemed to be thinking of while all he seemed to be thinking of was Hermione.<p>

Astoria kept talking for a bit longer and then she felt the taxi stop. Looking she saw they were at the bakery, "We are here," she said as she smiled at her soon to be husband.

Hearing Astoria, Draco came out of his thoughts and paid the taxi driver. Getting out he waited until Astoria was out before shutting the door. Going into the bakery he felt Astoria grab his hand again and he smiled uncomfortably. He hadn't been expecting her to take his hand like that.

Walking to the counter with Astoria, Draco heard her tell the woman on the other side of the glass case that was filled with treats why they were there. Seeing the woman smile and head to the back for a bit he felt his eyes widen when she came back with a huge variety of cakes. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione grinned as she walked back into her hotel after the day at the zoo with Madeline and Ginny. Madeline was running in front of her and Ginny. "Remind me again the next time we take her to the park to do a spell to make sure she isn't running around everywhere."

"Noted," Ginny nodded as she entered the hotel watching as Madeline ran past the elevators. "I think your daughter wants to go for a dip in the pool," Ginny laughed knowing the way that Madeline was going was towards the pool area.

Hermione shook her head, "Of course she is, I promised her yesterday that if she was good we would go there. I guess she thinks she was good," she sighed before picking up speed. "You can go on up without me Ginny. I need to go get my daughter and wrestle her back upstairs."

Ginny laughed but went ahead and pressed the button for the elevator.

Hermione smiled as Ginny took her advice and she continued down to the pool where she found Madeline transfixed, staring at the water. "What do you think you are doing Maddy?" she asked as she bent down to her daughter's height.

"Looking at the pool," Madeline grinned as she turned her head to look at her mommy. "I want to go swimming," she said as she grinned expectantly.

Hermione tried to stop smiling as she looked at Madeline, "Well Maddy," she started as she chewed on her lip. "Right now you can't go swimming honey," she said before reaching her arms out and picking Madeline up before standing up.

Madeline frowned as her mommy now held her, "Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because you don't have your bathing suit on," Hermione reasoned before turning to leave the pool area. The moment she turned around though she froze as she saw Draco Malfoy coming through the door wearing only his swimming trunk. "When the hell did he get back?" she mused to herself knowing that when she saw him this morning he was going out somewhere with Astoria.

"Bad word mommy," Madeline giggled as her mommy said a bad word.

Draco who had been looking down at his phone looked up when heard a child's voice. He had hoped he would be the only on in here at this time of night. The moment he looked up though he stopped in his track seeing Hermione standing by the pool holding a blonde child, a really blonde child.

Hermione licked her lips as Draco looked at her and Madeline. She couldn't help but say a prayer that Draco didn't realize just how much Madeline looked like him, though she knew Draco wasn't dumb and the resemblance really was hard to miss.

"Mione," Draco started hating himself already for using his damn nickname for her. "I mean Hermione," he said wondering if that too was too personal.

"Malfoy," Hermione swallowed hard feeling her heartbeat getting faster in her chest. "It's a surprise to see you," she told him faking a smile.

Draco nodded knowing what she meant, "It's a surprise to see you as well," he told her before looking at the child in her arms. "And this is the baby I heard that you had?" he asked curiously as he locked eyes with the girl. The girl had his eyes.

Hermione nodded at Draco's question, "This would be the baby I had," she answered biting her lip briefly. "Her name is Madeline and she is three now, almost not a baby," she muttered wishing Draco would just go away, ignore her and push her aside like he had the night he dumped her.

"I..is she Ron's?" Draco questioned now doubting his earlier thoughts that he had always had about the baby being Ron's child. Could Ron Weasley produce a girl who looked so much like a Malfoy?

Hermione plastered on her best fake smile again, "Why wouldn't she be Ron's?" Hermione asked trying to make him believe she was Ron's. Maybe if he believed it, it would be for the best. All she could hope was that if Draco saw Ron he never even questioned him on Madeline because Ron Weasley couldn't tell a lie. Ron would admit the baby was fathered by a stranger whom Hermione had slept with during their break-up and then Draco would realize the truth.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Because she is missing the one trait all those Weasels have," he said sarcastically. "The red-hair."

"Bloody prat," Hermione replied before pushing past him. "Just because she hasn't got red-hair doesn't mean she isn't Ron's."

"No but the blonde hair and the fact that she has my eyes does," Draco countered back turning to see Hermione stop in her tracks again. "Madeline is mine," he said his voice sounding certain even if a part of him wasn't so certain. "You are passing my child off as that Weasel's kid."

Hermione swallowed hard, refusing to turn and face Draco. "I am not passing her off as Ron's," she defended herself. "Ron knows that Maddy isn't his. He thinks she belongs to some stranger who I had grief sex with," she confessed still refusing to face her ex.

Draco wanted to laugh bitterly as he heard Hermione's words, "But there is no stranger," he told her as he walked closer to her. "There is only me which means Madeline is mine."

"She is yours," Hermione conceded before turning to face Draco. "She is yours but you haven't been there for her so guess what Ron is the only father that she knows and even though she isn't his he loves as if she was his own."

"I haven't been there because you never even told me she existed," Draco spat out feeling his blood start to boil. It was moments like this when he was angry at Hermione that he wondered if they would have even made it to a marriage proposal or even a wedding.

Hermione glared at Draco's words, "Maybe you would have known had you not just pushed me aside," she spat back feeling as if she had justifiable reasons for not telling Draco about Madeline. "You pushed me aside as if I meant nothing, as if I was the mudblood you had tormented in Hogwarts," she told him getting her emotions back in check before turning away again. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get upstairs to my soon-to-be husband."

Watching Hermione walk away Draco frowned knowing he had hurt Hermione by pushing her aside. He hadn't even told her he had done it because of the prearranged marriage to Astoria. He couldn't find the words to ever tell her back then that he was too much of a coward to tell his mother no. Hell he couldn't even tell her now that he was still too much of a coward to tell his mother no.

Turning back towards the pool, he put his phone by the ledge and jumped in, hoping a swim would help him forget about his encounter with Hermione. While he may have missed her and been upset with her marrying Ron, the fact that she had kept his daughter from him made him mad. "And now that bloody prat is going to be in my daughter's life forever," he hissed not liking that thought.

* * *

><p>Making it back upstairs, Hermione stepped off the elevator, "If I never see that bloke again I will be happy," she muttered under her breath, beginning the walk back to the room she shared with Madeline.<p>

"What bloke?" Ron asked from where he stood behind Hermione. It seemed Hermione's mind was elsewhere because she had just walked right past him as she exited the elevator.

Stopping as she heard Ron's voice, Hermione chewed on her lip turning to face her fiancée, "Draco," she confessed deciding not to lie. She had already lied to Ron enough in this relationship it seemed and with Draco now knowing the truth about Madeline she was scared of when that shoe would drop.

"Malfoy is here?" Ron asked in disgust as he shook his head. "I hope that boy didn't hurt you or Maddy," he told Hermione referring to Draco as boy because in Ron's mind he was a boy with how he acted. "If he did so help me god."

Hermione shook her head, "He didn't hurt us Ron," she told him as she fake smiled again. She was getting really good at fake smiles. "He just said some words with me but he didn't hurt us."

Ron sighed in relief as he heard that Malfoy hadn't hurt Hermione and Madeline. "Is that why you were running late for the dinner that Harry and I had waiting on you in Ginny in our room?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You guys had dinner waiting on us?" Hermione asked clearly having forgotten about the dinner plans. In fact when she had sent Ginny up she figured Ginny would just head to bed, she hadn't expected they would be having a dinner with Harry and Ron.

"Yeah," Ron nodded looking confused. "You knew about this dinner for a week Hermione," he told her as he stepped closer to her and Madeline.

Hermione felt her cheeks get hot, knowing she was blushing. "I guess with the wedding planning it just slipped my mind," she confessed honestly as she locked eyes with Ron. "My Draco encounter wasn't why I was running late, I had just simply forgotten," she said feeling horrible. "Can you forgive me?"

Ron smirked before stopping directly in front of Hermione, "I may have to think about forgiving you," he teased as he crossed his arms.

Hermione laughed some hearing Ron's teasing tone. "Is there anything that will help you in forgiving me?" she asked him curiously.

"A kiss from you," Ron nodded as he locked eyes with her.

"I can do that," Hermione told him before closing the gap and kissing Ron softly on the lips. As they pulled away she swallowed hard again as she found Draco and Astoria standing there just looking at them. Had Draco told Astoria the truth? Was Draco now there to tell Ron too? Would Malfoy take her daughter from her and ruin everything?


End file.
